Vocalmon
by OrangeTsundere
Summary: What if the human world didn't exist? And what if Eeveelutions could sing? Hm... Sounds like a time for the Vocaloids to rise.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note-_

_This story will progress pretty fast, since I work on it for 2 hours every day in the Camp I go to. I work on it in Creative Writing Class. It will be very random, and it's a Vocaloid/Pokemon crossover. Vocal-Changes are a form only the Vocaloids and Fan-Loids have, which is an upgraded form specially made for singing. The character list is as follows: _

_Vocaloids: __(Main Characters)_

_Miku- Vaporeon (Vocal-Change: Rhythm Vapor)_

_Rin- Jolteon (Vocal-Change: Right Mirror)_

_Len- Jolteon (Vocal-Change: Left Mirror)_

_Teto- Flareon (Vocal-Change: Chimera Blaze)_

_Kaito-Blue-furred Umbreon (Vocal-Change: Cream Sapphire)_

_Meiko-Eevee (Vocal-Change: Crimson Sash)_

_Fan-Loids:__ (The 'gang' of the Vocal-mon world)_

_Neru-Jolteon (Vocal-Change: Texting Thunder)_

_Haku-Glaceon (Vocal-Change: Timid Frost)_

_Rui-Shiny Umbreon (Vocal Change: Night Gatherer)_

_Rei-Umbreon (Vocal Change: Shine Protector)_

_Pitchloids:__ (All the pitch-edited Vocaloids, it's a tribe.)_

_Mikuo- Vaporeon_

_Nero- Jolteon_

_Dell- Glaceon_

_Luki- Shiny Vaporeon_

_Kaiko- Vaporeon_

_Ted- Flareon_

_Gumiya- Leafeon_

_Gakuko- Espeon_

_SeeWoo- Eevee_

_Akaito- Flareon_

_UTAUloids__: (Um, the UTAUloids minus Teto. Nothing else to say.)_

_Defoko- Espeon_

_Sora- Jolteon_

_Others:__ (Includes Vocaloids not included in the main group)_

_Gakupo- Espeon_

_Gumi- Shiny Espeon_

_Luka- Shiny Vaporeon_

_Piko- Shiny Eevee_

_Miki- Flareon_

_SeeU- Eevee_

_Yuki- Eevee_

_Prologue~_

When the Pokémon World was young, one Pokémon decided that it was superior to the rest; Eevee. "Since I can evolve into so many forms, I could easily take over this world," the First Eevee proclaimed. The Legendaries, seeing the danger, created a floating island for the arrogant Pokémon. They sent Uxie to guard it, and wipe out anyone who came to destroy it. The Floating Island's name?

Fogbound Lake.

On the island, the Eevee split itself up into many, creating a colony of Eevee eggs. And so, the isolated species lived on. They separated themselves by type, species, or; surprisingly enough; singing ability. And these singing ones? They called themselves:

The Vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 1

A humming filled the air, and the Eeveelutions nearby snarled, leaping aside. "Why are they here?" hissed an Espeon, eyes flashing. The ferns burst apart, and the leathery snap of wings was heard.

"They've even activated their Vocal-Changes," a Leafeon whispered fearfully, eyes flicking from side to side. "It's only… her and the twins, right?" The Espeon nodded, and the two leaped onto a branch overhead.

"Coast's clear," a voice chirped, sounding almost mechanic. A Flareon dived down, out of the foliage, her burgundy bat wings flapping rapidly.

"Teto-chan! Quit rushing ahead!" a voice scolded, and an indigo Umbreon leaped out of the bushes behind her, fur shining like sapphires in the light. Two Jolteon flanked him, giggling as they hovered a few inches above ground. The yellow light around them faded, and they dropped to the ground, still grinning.

"Kaito-kun, let me be free to fly!" Teto whined, her voice ringing through the still air. The blue Umbreon sighed, and the two Jolteon rolled to a stop beside the Flareon.

"Teto-nee! Meiko's bossy!" one of the Jolteon exclaimed, a cute smile on her face. A white bow bounced on her head as she spoke.

"Miku-neesan broke another tree," the other Jolteon told Kaito calmly. The two older Pokémon just sighed, exchanging a glance.

Kaito spoke up first. "Okay. Teto, go with Rin and deal with Meiko. I'll go with Len and calm Miku-"

"No!" Rin and Len chorused, glaring at him. "You know we don't ever separate," Len stated sternly.

"We go together!" Rin yipped. "Which means that Len, Teto and I go after Miku, and Kaito goes after Meiko!" A quick silence ensued as the words settled.

"Are you crazy?" Kaito screeched, and the Jolteon twins giggled at the high pitch of his scream. "Do you want me to die? What if she's in a bad mood?"

"Your scream is so girly, Kai-Kai!" Rin sang, prancing around the older Eeveelution's paws. "Looks like you'll join Len in the Shota Club!"

"What? Meanie! I am not a shota!" Len cried, and Teto flew over from where she had been lounging on the tree branch.

"Calm down, Len-kun," the Flareon soothed, crimson wings making a leathery snap as they flapped. "Let's go, okay? Kaito, be responsible. You're an adult."

"So are you!" Kaito wailed, blue fur glinting as he shivered. "You're 31 years old! You're the oldest Vocalo-" He was cut off my Teto as she faced him, face two inches away.

"I'm 15, got it?" the Chimera hissed, her hot breath striking Kaito's cold fur.

"Got it… Teto-chan…" the Umbreon muttered, dazed. Rin and Len giggled, watching the two.

"Meiko-nee mad?" Len asked his twin.

"Meiko-nee mad," Rin confirmed with a smirk. "Kaito! Don't get too close to Teto!"

"Be quiet!" Kaito screamed. "Fine, if you insist, I'll go!" He stomped off the way they came, and the three remaining Vocaloids stared.

"Come on, Rin, Len," Teto commanded.

"Hai, Teto-sama!" the twins chorused, and the three ran deeper into the forest.

"Meiko?" Kaito called softly. "Meiko, you there?" A disheveled Eevee appeared, a bundle of herbs clasped in her delicate jaws. She staggered up to the Umbreon before collapsing by his paws , and he slowly curled up around her. "Great Arceus, Meiko, what happened?"

"Don't forget… the honorifics…" the Eevee rasped, struggling to stand. The warmth of Kaito's fur, however, soon dissuaded her, and she simply sank into it gratefully.

…

"Teto, we forgot about Miku!"

…

"Carp!"


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot some –loids~ Akaito shall be added to the Pitchloids as Flareon, Tei to the UTAUloids as Shiny Glaceon, Teiru to the Pitchloids as Shiny Eevee, and Momo to the UTAUloids as Shiny Vaporeon. Everyone welcome them!**

**And I changed the name of Meiko's VC to Crimson Warrior, Crimson Sash will be her signature attack. **

**Len: *whimpers* You just had to call Tei in, huh?**

**Tei: Leeeennnn~! 3 :D**

After some careful conversation, Teto managed to calm Miku. The tree was innocent. The group met up at camp. And that group considered each other family.

Meet Meiko- A bossy Eevee with a red sash. The only ones who ever feel her kindness are her family; and especially Kaito. She is 21 years old, and acts like the "mother" of the group. She can sometimes have an attitude, lashing out at others.

Meet Kaito- A blue-furred Umbreon with a sweet and timid nature. He is seen as the "father" of the group, and is 23 years old. He adores Ice Cream, and even his Vocal-Change focuses on it.

Meet Teto- A Chimera Flareon with a fiery disposition. Her role constantly shifts within the group, one day acting like she's 31, and the next day joining the teenage Vocalmon at 15. She is usually seen as the "older sister" of the Vocaloids, and tries to take care of the mirrored twins.

Meet Miku- A jumpy, cheerful Vaporeon. She is 16, and although she tries to act mature, she can be bratty. She loves to sing even more than the other Vocalmon, and takes the "middle sister" role in the group.

Meet Rin- A trouble-loving Jolteon. She and her twin brother, Len, are practically inseparable. She is 14, and takes the role of "little sister". She and Len sing duets a lot, and the only way to tell her apart from other Jolteon is the white bow on her head.

Meet Len- Calm, and tries to be responsible, but often fails. He adores his sister to death, and often gets in trouble for following her around. His role is the "little brother", and he is 14, like Rin. He has a sweet, melodic voice that attracts many, and he counts on Rin to protect him from the fangirls.

That was them. The family that adopted each other and take care of each other, always.

…

"Meiko," Kaito crooned, wrapping his dark, fluffy tail around the shivering Eevee. "So, what happened?"

Meiko's amber eyes fluttered open, and she leaned even more into Kaito's thick fur. "I was attacked," she whispered, ears drooping. "It was Neru."

Meet Neru- A cold, self-centered Jolteon. She leads the gang known as the Fanloids, and likes to cause trouble for the group whenever she can. Her favorite target is Rin, her "love rival". She has an obsessive crush on Len and goes to any lengths to try and get him. She is 16, and likes to boss her gang members around, especially Haku.

"How dare she attack you!" Kaito snarled, and curled up tighter around Meiko. The Eevee soon let out a pained gasp.

"Kai-kun… can't breathe…" She wheezed, and the Umbreon relaxed his grip instantly. "Thanks." Recovering her breath, she asked, "Have they been causing trouble a lot recently?"

"Not that much," a nonchalant voice purred from above their heads. "Just a little." All of the Vocaloids looked up, gasping. Sitting in the branches of a leaning tree was none other than Neru, electricity crackling around her paws. "Hello, Vocaloids. Hello, my dear Len-kun, 3" she cooed, a smirk on her slender face. Leaping up as quick as lightning, she landed in front of the group.

"Are you planning to attack us alone?" Miku asked, turquoise scales glinting. "You wouldn't stand a chance." Her lilting voice was almost cut off but Kaito's howl of rage.

"Neru…! I'll destroy you!" He leaped forward, darkness gathering at his claws. "Shadow Claw!"

"Thunderbolt!" Neru countered, and Kaito hissed in pain, fur sizzling. "And of course I'm not alone. Come on, guys!" From behind the tree, two Umbreon leaped out, followed by a Glaceon, who looked quite reluctant as she slinked. "My pals; Rei, Rui, and Haku."

"So you have minions, of course," Rin spoke up flatly, and behind her, Teto was exchanging glares with the Umbreon twins.

Meet Haku- A shy, timid, and reluctant Glaceon. She is Neru's best friend, and the only one who isn't snapped at by the temperamental Jolteon. She is quiet and loves to sleep and hates to fight. She is 21 years old, and tries to manage Neru's temper, almost acting like her "big sister".

Meet Rei- A cold-hearted Umbreon. He's aggressive and doesn't hesitate to attack, especially if his sister, Rui, is in danger. He is extremely overprotective of her. He is 14, and is the Fanloids' assassin.

Meet Rui- A sweet Umbreon with many personalities. She has a close bond with her brother, Rei, and sticks to his side like glue. She is 14, and has a red bow on her head, slightly resembling Rin. She is the "charmer" of the Fanloids.

"Come on, Len!" Rin yelled, and a yellow aura began to form around her. As her brother leaped beside her, the aura strengthened, and both Jolteon glowed. "Vocaloid: Vocal Change! Left Mirror!" "Right Mirror!" The twins cried out, and the glow melted away. Below their feet were what resembled hover boards, and they wore headphones. They increased in size, growling.

"Two can play at that game," Neru smirked, eyes glinting. "Haku?"

"R-Right, Neru," Haku stuttered, trotting over to the Jolteon on her dark teal paws. Her crystal blue crest started to glow, as did Neru's red bracelet that she hid unless changing. "V-Vocaloid: Vocal Change!" The Glaceon began to glow with a fierce blue light. "T-Timid Frost!"

"Vocaloid: Vocal Change!" Neru snarled, pale yellow eyes narrowing. "Texting Thunder!" The two grew, and the Jolteon smirked. She had a number sign on her flank, and dark claws adorned her paws. "Iron Dial!" she yelled, using her signature attack as she leaped at Miku with black claws extended.

"I'm s-sorry…" Haku muttered before inhaling. "Powder Snow!" She released a flurry of snow at Meiko, timidly blinking and stepping back.

"Meiko!" Kaito screeched, intercepting the attack. "G-Guess you're pretty s-strong, huh, Haku…?" he muttered, teeth chattering and paws frozen to the earth.

"Haku…" Meiko hissed, eyes starting to glow a deep red. "You'll regret this!" Her whole body lit up crimson, and the others covered their eyes. "Vocaloid: Vocal Change! Crimson Warrior!" The light faded, and Meiko looked quite changed. She had acquired a more grown, Umbreon-like shape, and sleek fur. A red sash was tied around her forehead, and red bands rested on her paws.

"Meiko! You Vocal Changed!" Kaito cried, nuzzling Meiko's cheek. "Now we have four Vocal Changes on our side!"

"But you haven't won," Rei spat as he stood in front of Rui. A dark aura began to swirl around him. "Vocaloid: Vocal Change! Shine Protector!" The Umbreon's back, head, and legs had dark blue armor on them, swirling with sci-fi lines. "I will protect Rui with my life!" he declared openly. Rui walked forward to meet him, murmuring her appreciation.

"Yes!" Rin cheered suddenly, and nine heads snapped toward her. "I just realized- Len and I aren't the only ones! Dark Twincest!" Everything was silent for a moment.

"Rin…" Len groaned, and then all hell broke loose.

**AN: Heh, I couldn't help it. I love RinxLen, ReixRui, and MeikoxKaito, okay? XD**


	4. Chapter 3

Many things happened in the few seconds after Rin's announcement.

Kaito had to restrain Meiko as she lunged at Rin and Len, sobbing, "They're too young for this! I will destroy the one who tainted the twins' poor, innocent minds!" The Eevee was surprisingly strong, and it took all the blue Umbreon's strength to hold her back.

Neru and Haku stood silently in front of Rui and Rei, eyes blank and mouths wide, much resembling Hachune's fixed expression. "S-So," Haku quavered, almost flinching from Rei's sudden glare. "You two are together? H-How nice, very- Rei, don't kill me!" The Glaceon wailed, leaping into a nearby tree.

Teto and Miku simply sat, exchanging knowing expressions. "Good thing we already knew, huh?" the Flareon smirked, flapping her crimson wings.

"Yeah, good thing we're in contact with the other stray Vocaloids. That Espeon and his shiny sister; Gakupo and Gumi, right? They know their gossip."

Kaito glanced over to the two teenage Vocaloids, while Meiko still whined at the twin Jolteon. "Honestly, you two, what did we tell you about conversing with the outcasts?"

"You only call them outcasts because they don't have Vocal-Changes, and you know it," Miku replied sassily, a defiant pout on her face. Teto giggled as their Umbreon "father" stepped back slightly. Everyone knew that Kaito had a soft spot for Miku, since he had taken care of her even before all the Vocaloids had met up.

"The old days, huh?" Teto breathed, a smile on her slightly flushed face. "Before we all got together as the new Vocaloids, before Meiko and Kaito got together and acted as our "parents" even though they aren't..." She sighed, giving way to the surge of memories that had arrived to bombard her.

_"Teto-oneechan!" a voice piped up, and a small Flareon turned around, the barely visible wings flapping through the soft yellow fur that wound around her neck._

_"What is it, Ted?" The younger Teto asked, hovering a few inches off the ground as she waited for her younger brother to join her._

_"The Vocaloids are here!" Ted cried out to her, his small red ears drooping. "Do you think they'll take you away? You're... like them," he continued softly, hot pink eyes blinking innocently at his sister._

_"They might," Teto replied grimly, landing on the ground and ruffling her wings. "Being born in a Vocal-Change form is unusual. But we'll find a place for you before then, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Her brother chirped, smiling. "I believe my sister!"_

The Chimera Flareon sighed. _I wonder how Ted is..._ she thought to herself sadly. "Ted..." Another sigh slipped from her throat, and Miku shot her friend a sympathetic glance.

"I miss Mikuo too..." she breathed, smiling sadly. "But we know that those two are safe with the Pitchloids."

The Pitchloids were a collection of stray Vocalmon, often the younger or older siblings of the members of other groups. Most abandoned Vocalmon stayed there, in the huge protective tribe of the Pitchloids. They were the altered pitches of the other Vocalmon, opposite gendered doubles.

Teto flicked her ears, dark fuchsia eyes half-lidded. "Yeah, I guess," she agreed grudgingly, and her Vaporeon buddy flashed her another smile. With a grin of her own, Teto bowled her over, and the two collapsed in a fit of giggles. ~I'm lucky I have Miku as a friend...~

-

"Slowly... S-Slowly..." Haku murmured, slowly leading the Fanloids out of the Vocaloids' camp. Well, leading Rei and Rui at least.

"No, lemme go! Our attack isn't finished!" Neru wailed, and it took all the Glaceon's strength to drag her with them.

"Let's call it off w-while we can, N-Neru," Haku stammered, her icy tail swishing nervously. "Hurry, before Meiko a-and the Umbreon s-see us."

-

"Rin," Len started, an almost weary look in his beautiful cerulean eyes. "Why compelled you to say that? You embarrassed Rei and Rui, and I believe you gave Meiko a mental breakdown. She is currently recovering." He cocked his head to one side, his eyes taking on a jewel-like glow in the setting sun.

Rin stared at the sapphire orbs  
before her a moment before smirking at her brother. "I felt like it," she purred, leaping at Len. The golden-furred Vocaloid dodged with a sigh, but soon gave in to his sister's wishes. After all...

Who can resist Rin's puppy dog eyes?

**Author's Note: Okay! :D Finally got off my butt and decided to write this. And I was bored. Went to Calistoga for 5 days with my family, the weather there is 40 degrees warmer than what I'm used to... gah, nearly boiled. **

**Next chapter'll be about the lives of the UTAUloids and the Pitchloids. Maybe I'll have one about the other Vocaloids too, nya... **

**Nothin' better to do.**


End file.
